Drawing days
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Seorang Hibari Kyouya merupakan seorang pelukis terkenal! tapi sayangnya, karyanya selalu berwarna suram, kesepian.. apa yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan guru ceroboh, Dino Cavallone? Drawing Days! Another D18 Fic from me mind to RnR?


**Drawing Days**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humour(?), Romance.**

**Pairing: D18**

***NB: kesambet entah apaan denger lagu Splay, Drawing Days. Rekomendasi berat untuk dengerin lagu ini selagi membaca ****) **

**DISCLAIMER: KHR Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei**

**Drawing Days©Splay**

**WARNING! OOCness (maybe), typo(s), nista, abal-abal, gaje, de el el silahkan cari sendiri! *bletak***

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Read itttt *maksa***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-oOo-

Hari yang cerah, dimana burung-burung bernyanyi melantunkan suatu melodi indah, memanjakan telinga bagi pendengarnya. Di sebuah bukit dimana pemandangan kota Namimori terhampar, seorang remaja pria dengan rambut Raven tengah menerawang—atau termenung? Hayo mikirin siapa itu? *abaikan kalimat terakhir*

"Hah.." si pemuda menghela nafas panjang, menandakan ia sedang frustasi. Diletakkannya kuas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian merebahkan diri, memandang langit biru. Ia pun menutup matanya—menikmati angin yang tengah bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Ara~ si pemuda begitu menikmati ketenangan yang didapatnya, apalagi bukit ini luas tetapi kosong—hanya dia yang ada disini. Ya, ini adalah tempat rahasianya, tempat terindah di Namimori dimana pemandangan _sunset_ dapat terlihat jelas dan cantik dari tempat ini.

Dia adalah Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal sadis di sekolah Namimori. Biarpun sadis, banyak gadis yang menunggu dan bahkan berusaha untuk memikatnya, bahkan tak jarang mereka fangirling melihat kedinginan sang Skylark yang sangat cool itu. Bahkan author sendiri nosebleed tiap lihat wajah rupawan sang _Skylark_, terlebih ketika tersenyum! Tapi itu merupakan suatu keajaiban bila melihat seorang Kyouya tersenyum.. *abaikan*

Alaude—ayah Kyouya—merupakan seorang agen Interpol professional yang sangat berjasa bagi Namimori dan bahkan Jepang. Ibu Kyouya, Fon—yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan Kyouya—merupakan seorang master _martial arts_. Dan bila dilihat dari gennya, pastilah seorang Hibari Kyouya sangat jago—dan bahkan maniak—bertarung. Dia tidak segan-segan menghukum orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya—terlebih di Nami-Chu. Dengan kedua tonfanya yang siap menggigit orang sampai mati, ia pun terkenal sebagai prefek sadis perfeksionis nan ganteng.

Tapi tak seorang pun tahu sisi lain dari Kyouya yang mati-matian disembunyikannya, dan kenyataan yang dapat membuat kedua orangtuanya—Alaude dan Fon—pingsan ditempat bila mengetahuinya. Kenyataan bahwa seorang Hibari Kyouya adalah pelukis professional dengan nama "Miharu" yang berarti '_beautiful clear blue sky_'—seseorang yang telah meraih berbagai penghargaan dengan gambar abstrak yang bermakna dalam—dan kenyataan bahwa Kyouya tak pernah tertarik meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya.

SREK! Terdengar suara di semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyouya berada. Sesaat Kyouya menoleh kearah sumber suara, kemudian kembali menutup matanya.'_paling hanya kelinci lewat_' batinnya.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Detik berikutnya, suara rintihan seseorang terdengar dan kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hibari Kyouya?" Kyouya menoleh sekali lagi dan mendapati sosok seseorang yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut blonde lumayan ikal. Mata _Hazel-_nya memandang lurus kearah Kyouya—bukan. Ia tidak memandang Kyouya, melainkan.. "—Kau melukis?"

"…" Kyouya mencerna perkataan orang itu dan berbalik, mendapati kanvasnya yang belum ditutup. Spontan, muka Kyouya memerah dan ia mengambil tonfanya yang tergeletak—sebelum berbalik kearah orang itu dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat.

"UWA! AKU GA NYANGKA!" bukannya takut dengan aura deathglare-nya Kyouya, orang itu malah berteriak kesenangan dan menari-nari ria gaje ditempat, sebelum terdiam melihat pose Kyouya yang siap menerkamnya—layaknya karnivore kelaparan.

"Kau… KAMIKOROSU!"

-oOo-

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka lho.." ujar Dino Cavallone, seseorang yang seenaknya masuk ke daerah Kyouya—tempat rahasianya.

"Cih. Aku sendiri tak menyangka kau bisa beladiri. Biasanya ceroboh dan bodoh." Balas Kyouya tak mau kalah. JLEB! Rasanya ada panah menembus jantung Dino setelah mendengar perkataan Kyouya.

"Ahahaha. Tak sopan, masa kau memanggil gurumu sendiri dengan kata 'kau'? tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya sih.." katanya riang. WHAT? Dino guru? Unbelievable! *authordicambuk*

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas menjadi guru. Jangan tanya kalau kau tak mempermasalahkannya." YES! Hibari setuju sama author tuh! *Dinomojok* #oke,abaikan. Back to story!

Dino hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kyouya. Well, ia tahu kalau muridnya yang satu ini memang selalu bolos dan sesuka hatinya, bahkan terkenal sangat dingin.

"Kau tak pernah mau mengikuti pelajaranku tiap kali aku masuk. Tapi bisa menggambar seindah ini.." Dino kembali terkagum-kagum dengan karya Kyouya yang menakjubkan walau belum selesai itu.

"…" sedangkan Kyouya hanya diam dan berbalik memunggungi Dino. Semburat merah tipis tercipta di pipi pucat Kyouya. Ia merasa malu, tapi sedikit senang karena ada orang yang memuji karyanya—secara langsung. Tapi tetap saja ia malu ada orang yang mengetahui bakatnya, terlebih orang itu Dino, guru keseniannya.

"Karyamu mengingatkanku kepada Miharu—kau tahu? Dia pelukis favoritku. Meskipun karyanya terlihat suram, tapi itu benar-benar khas dirinya. Hanya saja aku heran, mengapa ia memilih nama Miharu? Seharusnya ia lebih sering melukis langit biru yang cerah—seperti hari ini daripada yang suram. Tapi yah, itu kelebihannya sih.." Dino berkomentar tanpa mengetahui siapa 'Miharu' itu sebenarnya. Untung saja Kyouya bisa menahan diri, kalau tidak pasti Dino sudah dihajar habis-habisan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menggambar acak saja." Jawab Kyouya malas.

Dan sisa hari itupun dihabiskan dengan pertanyaan gaje Dino yang selalu dijawab Kyouya dengan dingin atau malas.

-oOo-

"Kyouya!" Panggil Dino. Semua mata tertuju kepada Dino, menatap dirinya heran.

"Hn. Jangan sok akrab begitu, bodoh." Dan semua yang mendengar jawaban dari Skylark itu ber-sweatdrop ria. Murid berani panggil gurunya 'bodoh'? Something man!

"Ahaha. Ayolah, jangan dingin begitu. Aku bawa bento nih! Nanti makan di atap yuk!" kali ini semua orang pada bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Keajaiban dunia telah terjadi, seseorang yang ceroboh bisa akrab dengan karnivore yang ditakuti. Diberkatilah dirimu Dino, semoga kau selamat-selamat saja.. *abaikan*

"Berisik." Seorang Hibari Kyouya **benci** keramaian, dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan massa yang minta penjelasan serta Dino yang asyik cengar-cengir gaje menanggapi siswi—atau fansnya? Masa bodoh.

Dan pelajaran hari itu terasa sangat lama bagi Dino yang tak sabar untuk berduaan bersama Kyouya, sedangkan Kyouya sendiri merasa pelajaran sangat singkat baginya yang tertidur dalam kelas.

-oOo-

"Kyouya, emhh.. aku.." Dino terlihat gugup saat mereka sedang makan bersama di atap sekolah Namimori. Kyouya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Dino yang tak biasa itu.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Kyouya.." Dan ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir Dino itu sukses membuat Kyouya tersedak makanannya sendiri. Untung saja tersedak makanan, bayangin kalo tersedak sumpit! *authorditonfa*

"A-apa maksudmu, kuda bodoh? Kita ini—"

"Kita ini sama-sama pria, kan? Maaf, aku hanya ingin jujur saja.." potong Dino.

"… hn, baiklah."

"Eh? Kau menyetujuinya?!" pekik Dino girang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyouya akan menerimanya.

"Hn. Aku perlu mengawasimu. Bisa gawat bila kau menyebarkan rahasiaku. Anggap saja sebagai tutup mulut." Ujar Kyouya yang di telinga author terdengar seperti alasan saja. Ngaku lu! *authordimultilasi*

Dan detik berikutnya, Dino pun memeluk Kyouya erat—mengakibatkan Kyouya slightly blushing—dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"_Ti amo, Kyouya_.."

-oOo-

"Miharu dapat penghargaan lagi! Woahh.. keren." Dino berdecak kagum membaca artikel Koran hari ini.

"Apa kerennya? Karya suram gitu." Komentar Kyouya. Padahal dalam hati tuh, udah kegirangan.

"Dia berumuran.. err, mungkin sekitar umurmu, atau bahkan seumuran denganmu. Tapi sudah mendapatkan penghargaan yang luar biasa! Sayangnya ia tak pernah tampil di depan umum. Aku ingin sekali saja melihat sosoknya."

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kyouya dengan penekanan di bagian akhir.

"Emh. Jangan salah paham, aku tetap mencintaimu kok Kyouya." Ujar Dino dengan tak tahu malunya padahal mereka lagi di dalam sebuah café mewah yang lumayan padat. Jitakan pelan pun mendarat di kepala Dino, sedangkan Kyouya melipat tangannya di dada dan mendecak kesal. Semburat tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh."

Uwaa~ ternyata Kyouya _sweet_ juga kalau lagi blushing, teriak suara hati kecil Dino memperhatikan ekspresi Kyouya yang jarang diperlihatkannya itu.

"Aku muak disini. Terlalu ramai dan berisik." Gerutu Kyouya mengernyit tak senang. Aura gelap mulai bertebaran di sekelilingnya, tanda bahwa ia tak akan berada disini lebih lama lagi.

"Emh. Baiklah, kita ke **_S_**_**ecret Love Hill**_ setelah ini." Ucap Dino yang seenaknya menamai bukit Kyouya.

-oOo-

Dan di sinilah mereka—Dino dan Kyouya—ditempat "Secret Love Hill" mereka. Kyouya mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya dan mulai memperhatikan seluruh kota Namimori.

"Indah ya.." kata Dino berkomentar.

"Hn, biasa saja."

"Kau hanya tak mau mengakuinya." Capek berargumen dengan Dino, Kyouya tidak membalas perkataan Dino dan memilih focus kepada kanvasnya.

"Ne, pernahkah kau memikirkan seseorang?" tanya Dino.

"Buat apa? Tak ada gunanya." Mendengar jawaban Kyouya Dino hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Dari sini kau bisa mengamati semuanya. Misalnya lihat saja bapak itu—" Dino menunjuk salah satu bapak-bapak yang tengah beristirahat di sebuah proyek konstruksi bangunan "—Mukanya lelah seperti ini." Ucap Dino menirukan muka bapak yang kelelahan tersebut. Sedangkan Kyouya tetap bertahan dengan muka monotonnya.

"Atau, adik kecil itu…" kini Dino menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang sedang menangis merengek-rengek. "Mukanya memelas seperti ini." Ujar Dino yang menirukan muka anak kecil tadi. Kali ini Kyouya tersenyum tipis.

"Dan lihatlah orang mesum itu.." Dino menunjuk kearah pemuda bersurai panjang mirip nanas yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis. "Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal siapa.. mesumnya seperti ini," Dino menirukan seringai mesum yang ditunjukkan nanas tadi. Kali ini Kyouya tertawa kecil, tak dapat menahan ekspresinya ketika Dino menirukan nanas mesum tadi.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum.., seandainya kau lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut." Dino membingkai wajah Kyouya dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Itu mustahil." Kali ini Kyouya memasang muka cemberut yang di mata Dino terlihat sangat manis. Giliran Dino yang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyouya.

"Ahaha. Kau imut." Ujarnya sambil memeluk sang Skylark.

"Aku pria, jangan panggil aku imut." Balas Kyouya tak senang dengan perkataan Dino. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Dino, menyamankan dirinya.

"Tetap saja kau yang termanis."

"Dasar _Lolita complex_."

"Kalau aku _Lolita complex_, pasti kau sudah kupaksa pakai pakaian maid atau _crossdress_." Dino menyeringai mesum, Kyouya membeku ditempat.

Dan hari itu, seorang Hibari Kyouya tertawa untuk pertama kalinya.

-oOo-

**Kyouya PoV**

.

Hah.. kuletakkan kuas dan kupandang hasil karyaku. Tidak buruk, malah lebih berwarna dari biasanya. Langit biru yang cerah.. selama ini kukira aku tak dapat melukisnya, tapi semua itu berubah.. karena dirinya, Dino Cavallone.

Argh! Kesal rasanya mengakui hal itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jangan-jangan aku menyukainya? Sadarlah Kyouya! Dia itu cowo! Tapi, tapi.. bahkan banyak pasangan gay diluar sana kan? contohnya saja si Nanas mesum pedo dengan si dame ikan Tuna. Eh, Dino guru kan? Dia _pedo_ juga dong! Mana _Lolita complex_ lagi! Haduh, berkatilah diriku Tuhan, semoga aku masih perjaka sampai pada akhirnya…

HE?! Apa yang kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku ngawur gini sih?! WOI author! Kemana diriku yang cool, super ganteng, perfeksionis dan multi talented ini? Oh, okay.. jangan menyalahkan orang. Mungkin aku ketularan otak mesum Dino kali yah?

Sementara aku asik bergulat dengan pikiranku—bahkan terkadang bergumam gaje—Aku tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikanku.

**Normal PoV**

Alaude memperhatikan Kyouya dibalik pintu geser kamar Kyouya. Heran, anaknya daritadi gumam gaje jangan-jangan mau ngutuk orang nih? Mana si Kyouya jadi ga waspada lagi! '_Untung aja itu anak sendiri, coba kalo anak orang mungkin udah gua rape_' Pikir Alaude mesum.

"Bukankah ia sudah dewasa?" Ternyata bukan Alaude saja yang berada di sana. Fon pun ikut nimbrung (baca: ngintip) kegiatan Kyouya. Ia melirik kearah sebuah kanvas besar dengan lukisan langit dan seseorang disana.

"Hm. Aku tak menyangka ia meraih penghargaan sebanyak ini." Ucap Alaude memperhatikan sebuah rak dengan berbagai piala dan penghargaan yang tersusun rapi.

"Ahaha, aku juga. Padahal kukira ia lebih tertarik dengan dunia Interpol karena ia maniak bertarung. Oh ya, Cavallone mengunjungimu."

"Ho?" Alaude bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Well, itu urusan nanti. Alaude pun beranjak dari tempatnya—diikuti Fon yang mengekor.

-oOo-

"Perkenalkan, Alaude. Dia adalah saudaraku, Dino Cavallone." Ucap Alfonso Cavallone—yang merupakan mitra kerja Alaude—sembari memperkenalkan saudaranya.

"Salam kenal, Alaude-san. Saya Dino Cavallone, guru kesenian di sekolah Namimori." Kata Dino memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak lupa senyuman hangat yang disunggingkannya.

"Hn. Apakah hanya guru, hm?" tanya Alaude datar. Dapat Dino pahami bahwa sikap dingin Kyouya pastilah diturunkan dari gen ayahnya ini.

"Ahaha. Iya. Aku tak tertarik meneruskan Cavallone." Balas Dino cengar-cengir. Fon mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hmf. Naïf sekali mengatakan hal tersebut di teritori musuh." Ucap Alaude dingin.

"Ahaha. Walau pun musuh, toh Hibari dengan Cavallone berkerja sama, bukan? Ah jangan lupakan Vongola. Toh ada Alfonso-nii disini. Kuyakin Alaude-san tidak akan berbuat apa-apa denganku, itu pasti." Nada mantap dan tanpa keraguan jelas tersirat dalam setiap perkataan Dino. Well, itu karena Dino tahu pasti cara menghadapi orang yang setipe dengan Kyouya.

"Ahaha. Anak yang menarik! Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang bocah yang berani menantang—atau bisa kau bilang, berkata dengan nada menantang—dihadapan Alaude meskipun tahu jati dirinya." Ucap Fon yang ikut berbicara sambil tertawa kecil—yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare singkat dari Alaude—. Dino tersenyum simpul. Ibu Kyouya benar-benar mirip Kyouya saat tertawa.

"Ahaha. Begitulah, madam. Setidaknya saya lebih takut terhadap Kyouya daripada Alaude-san. Yah, bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan.. hanya saja 'ciuman' tonfa dari Kyouya lebih menyakitkan dari peluru sekalipun—yang pernah saya rasakan."

"Oh? Pantas saja! Ternyata Dino-kun kenal dengan Kyou-chan. Terutama, memanggil nama depannya? Menarik! Ahaha. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memanggil Kyou-chan dengan nama depannya tanpa takut. Apakah Dino-kun seorang masochist?"

"Setidaknya anda bisa mengatakan bahwa saya orang yang tak kenal takut, ahaha." Dino tertawa kecil menanggapi Fon. "Scusa, kamar Kyouya dimana? Saya tak mau ikut mendengarkan laporan, misi atau apalah itu yang sangat membosankan."

"Ah, silahkan nak. Telusuri saja koridor ini dan kau pasti langsung mengenal kamar Kyouya. Aku jamin." Dan setelah Fon mengatakan kalimatnya, Dino pun bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua orangtua Kyouya dan Alfonso.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Alaude?" tanya Alfonso setelah Dino pergi.

"Sama sepertimu, tak tahu takut dan malu." Jawab Alaude singkat. Alfonso hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Alaude.

-oOo-

Dino menelusuri koridor panjang sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Rumah yang besar, bergaya campuran Prancis dan Jepang. Sudut-sudut sempi tak tersia-siakan, malah dihias oleh berbagai barang antik yang Dino yakin sangat mahal. Semakin jauh Dino melangkahkan kakinya di koridor itu, semakin bernuansa Jepang. Mata Dino menangkap sebuah ruangan berpintu geser dengan motif kertas awan yang berbeda dengan pintu lainnya. Segera, Dino menyadari bahwa pastilah itu kamar Kyouya. Dino melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan hati-hati, berusaha mengejutkan Kyouya.

"KYOUYA—" Dino pun menggeser pintu itu dengan cepat, terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Terlebih Kyouya yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Dino

"Bodoh!" Terlambat. Kyouya berusaha menutupi kanvasnya tetapi itu sudah terlalu lama. Dino terpaku mengamati kanvas itu—kanvas dengan lukisan langit biru berawan, dengan seorang pemuda berambut blonde ikal dan mata hazel. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu di dekatnya, ada pemuda wajahnya tertutup rambut raven yang menatap langit. Warna biru yang lembut, cerah, namun juga mengisyaratkan sedikit kesepian. Warna biru yang membuat Dino tak pernah lupa akan langit biru, warna biru favoritnya, dan hanya satu orang yang memiliki warna tersebut.

"Ini.." Dino melangkah mendekati kanvas tersebut, masih mengagumi karya tersebut. Ia tahu pasti siapa pemuda yang ada dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Cih.." Kyouya mendecak pelan, tak menyangka dirinya ketahuan. Alih-alih memarahi atau menggigit Dino sampai mati, ia memandang kearah jendela, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang menandakan ia malu.

"…. Miharu." Dino mendekap Kyouya dari belakang, sedikit mengejutkan Kyouya, namun rasanya nyaman.

"Hn." Kyouya berbalik—sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan—dan ia menatap wajah Dino yang tersenyum. Bukan senyum bodoh yang biasa disunggingkannya, kali ini berbeda. Reflek, Kyouya tersenyum tipis dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Dino sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan Kyouya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang. Dino pun mengecup Kyouya singkat, kemudian memeluknya erat.

-oOo-

Kyouya terlihat gelisah. Kini ia berada di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Dino, serta seseorang yang mirip Dino.

"Kyou-kun.." Tak biasanya ibunya berbicara dengan nada dingin. Yang Kyouya tahu pasti, ibunya sangat marah. Tapi, genggaman tangan Dino menenangkannya sejenak—paling tidak ia harus siap untuk yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya meneruskan Interpol atau meneruskan dojo keluarga. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan? Melukis dan bahkan menerima penghargaan?" tanya Alaude dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kyouya menelan ludah sejenak. Bisakah ia menang dari kedua orangtuanya? Sejenak ia memandang kearah Dino yang menatap lurus dengan mantap. Oke, dia seorang karnivor tidak boleh kalah dari Dino.

"Itu keinginanku. Bukankah aku sudah membuktikannya? Dengan berbagai penghargaan yang kuraih. Lihat saja Koran, 'Reinkarnasi Da Vinci', itulah sebutan mereka untukku." Jawab Kyouya dengan nada tenang.

"Apakah anak sepertimu bisa bertahan?" kali ini Fon yang berbicara.

"Memangnya lebih gelap dunia melukis? Atau dunia Interpol dan mafia?" dan kini, jawaban Kyouya mengejutkan semua pihak.

"Kyouya, kau..?" Dino berdecak kagum sekaligus penasaran dengan Kyouya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Aku tidak bodoh. Cavallone adalah mafia kedua terbesar setelah Vongola—yang notabene dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bodoh, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dan bahkan seharusnya kau—" Kyouya menatap Dino dan Alfonso bergantian,"—merupakan musuh. Tapi, aku dan Dino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia tersebut. Aku lebih tertarik dengan dunia seni." Tambah Kyouya mantap.

"Seorang Hibari tidak pernah terjun ke dunia seni. Sejarah Hibari ada di dunia Interpol, yang sudah sangat panjang dan melegenda. Jangan lari dari takdirmu!" Ucap Alaude setengah membentak.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, maka aku yang akan menorehkan legenda baru. Seorang Hibari jenius seni. Bukankah menarik? Ciptakan sejarah, daripada meneruskan sejarah. Aku tak akan pernah lari dari takdirku."

"…" baik Alaude maupun Fon terdiam dan saling pandang sesaat. Dan kemudian..

"ahahaha.." mereka berdua tertawa! Oh God, ganteng dan manisnya mereka. Unyuu deh *author nosebleed*

Sedangkan Kyouya dan Dino heran melihat tingkah orangtua Kyouya. Terlebih Kyouya, rasanya ia seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Apa yang lucu?!" tanya Kyouya kesal.

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak nak. Hanya saja kau betul-betul sudah berubah.." ucap Fon masih tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka sekarang kau sudah berani melawan ayahmu, hm?" tambah Alaude.

"Tak kusangka adikku dan Kyouya lumayan lemot yah.." kali ini Alfonso berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

APA SIH MAKSUDNYA?! Oke, biar author jelasin. Kedua orangtua Kyouya akting! Akting, you know? Udah kayak aktris dan actor professional kan, kasihan Kyouya otaknya masih loading… *author ditonfa*

"Mou! Nii-san sih pake ikutan akting segala! Alaude-san dan Fon-san mengerikan sih.." ucap Dino berusaha membela diri.

"… cukup." Kyouya yang muak dengan suasana itu bangkit dan pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang mematung melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab lho, Alaude.." ujar Fon mengingatkan.

-oOo-

"Keterlaluan.." gumam Kyouya merebahkan dirinya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya di tempat kesukaannya.

"Ahaha, tak kusangka kita ditipu." Kyouya menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Dino yang duduk di sebelahnya—entah sejak kapan—dan ia mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan Dino.

"Tapi itu artinya mereka mengakuimu, Kyouya—ah tidak, Miharu?" ucap Dino seraya tersenyum.

"Hn. Itu hanya—"

"Aku tahu, itu hanya sebuah pencarian. Dan kini bukannya langit birumu sudah ada di sisimu?"

"Bodoh. Apakah hal itu perlu ditanyakan, langitku?"

"Hm, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya, awanku."

"**_Ti amo, i_****_l mio cara cielo_**." Ucap Kyouya sembari mengecup Dino singkat.

-Fin-

* * *

… ending gaje yah..? ._.) wah maaf, ga kepikiran ending yang bagus gimana *mojok*

Ehem! untuk masalah genres, yah.. saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya jadi silahkan berkomentar saja :D karena saya juga ga terlalu tahu ttg genre *mundung*

Ehn~ kalo soal ada tidaknya typo(s) dalam fic ini, jangan tanya.. saya sangat tidak teliti, harap maklum :v

Secara sih, ini fic terpanjang one shot yang ane buat (setidaknya saat ini :D) tembus 3000+ kata ._.) ngetiknya capek, pijitin saya dong *dijitak tonfa*

Oh ya, ini ada sequelnya kok~ jadi untuk jelasnya, saya taruh di sequelnya! Hohoho~ tapi sequelnya mungkin keluar bulan depan ._. karena belum pasti kapan slesai (masih awal aja dibuat *sobs*)

Well, mau lanjutin fic **Star Light** tapi ga dapet ide ;_;) keterusan dapet ide buat nulis fic baru T_T)

Emh, saya mau berterimakasih kepada **LalaNur Aprilia** dan **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo**yang setia(?) me-review setiap fic gaje nan fail author newbie ini *sembahsujud*

RnR yaah~ please bantulah author newbie ini *bows*

* * *

**_Ti amo, i_****_l mio cara cielo:_ I love you, my dear sky**_  
_


End file.
